


The turbulent life as a denizen of Azeroth

by WhoIAmNoneOfYourBusiness



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIAmNoneOfYourBusiness/pseuds/WhoIAmNoneOfYourBusiness
Summary: Azeroth is a planet where everything can happen.Few people know this as good as Azjana Dawnblossom,  a high elf from Silvermoon. Her life has seen many ups and downs, and has taken her all around Azeroth. Join her on her journey as an adventurer, which will take her from Silvermoon through Orgrimmar to colds of Northrend, the unlikely paths of the caverns of time, and the untouched lands of Pandaria. You can never know what's around next corner, because on Azeroth, everything can happen.





	The turbulent life as a denizen of Azeroth

# The turbulent life as a denizen of Azeroth

### Chapter One: Prologue

  
"Your turn", Aurelia yelled, as she yet popped another bubble, and another of Azjanas pebbles fell to the ground. "Looks like I'm winning." She grinned, seeing that she still had 7 pebbles in the air.

" _Just wait until I wipe that smile off your face_ ", Azjana thought to herself, as she used one of her pebbles to knock three of Aurelias to the ground.

"No fair"

"It's perfectly fair, your turn now"

"Nu-uh, this pebble had knocked down only one last round, so you cheated there."

Pebble-Bubble was one of the most famous games at the magi-school in Silvermoon, and Azjana and Aurelia wanted to practice a bit outside of the city, so now they were here, just a few feet away from the forests where the Farstriders would be looking for wood trolls. Azjana's Sister was on duty today, perhaps she would come by by the end of her shift. She was a Farstrider already, and Azjana had had same plans, but when she had been called to the magi school for her magic affinity, she had quickly chosen a different path.

"But I have knocked out two of yours in a row, so now I can knock out three at once." Azjana and Aurelia would continue to argue over this round for a while, and call each other the most disgusting things. As they each tried to prove the other one was wrong, that they grew less and less careful. That's what he was waiting for.

From the bushes, he looked at those two little kids, and waited. Soon they would close the distance between each other, then he could strike them both with one swipe. A few moments later, just like he predicted, they walked to one another, for reasons unknown to him. He couldnt understand their language, but he knew he needed food. Ever since the magi had extinguished almost all other lifeforms in this forest to make it safer, he had to go to the civilizied cities eventually. He had to adapt, but slowly he was getting a hang on it, and jumped out of the bushes.

"Look out!", Azjana yelled, as she shoved Aurelia to the side. The wolf jumped right between them, and grew angry as he realized he wouldnt get his meal so easily this day.

" _Which one to hunt?_ ", the wolf asked itself, as he quickly scanned both children. The left one seemed more healthy, but the right one seemed so weak that she would be an easy meal. But he couldnt go to his group after another hunt with only a underfed child, they needed stronger children to eat. So he decided to go after the left one, which blinked into the woods after he sprang forth, just barely avoiding his fangs. This chase would prove quite a challenge.  
Azjana ran deeper into the woods, hoping that she would soon find an outpost of the Farstriders or meet a patrol, so up to then she just had to make sure that she didnt die. But the wolf was hungry and had his eyes set on the prey, so she would have to run and blink away from him, until the woods grew so dark that she couldnt see any way out. She still heard the wolf behind her, prowling and searching, but he was so far away, that she wouldnt have to run for now. She dragged herself through the woods, hoping that she would find any sign of other high elves out here. She looked into all directions after every step, but it took many hours until she saw the colors of silvermoon. She slowly approached the ranger, sitting at a tree, and asked him how to get back to silvermoon. He didnt answer, and at second glance, she realized why. His throat had been cut, most likely by a wood troll, and the blood was fresh.

" _They are still around here somewhere_ ", she thought to herself, " _better keep my head down low_ ". She slowly went further away from the dead ranger, ever deeper into the woods, in the hopes to find an end to the forest. The woods were getting darker, therefore it would be getting nighttime by now, so she shoved up a pile of leaves to keep her warm for the night, and keep her hidden from troll eyes scouting the night.

As the woods grew brighter, she awoke, and tried for the first time in her life to conjure food from the arcane. It hurt her fingers and took many tries, but finally she had some berries and a mana bun to sustain her for another day. Perhaps she could go on like this for a week, and by then she would hopefully had found a place to rest already. She continued her journey into the direction she had been going the whole previous day, in hope of eventually reaching an end of this cursed forest. All directions looked very much the same, but wait... There, behind a tree, she saw some movements, an elf perhaps, or a troll, she couldn't see which race it the shadow belonged to. She slowly approached the shadowy figure, careful not to make any sound. As she got closer, she heard the heavy breathing of the creature, curiously she looked around the tree.

It was a troll, wounded by many arrows, and his left arm was missing. Azjana wanted to back away as quietly as possible, but the troll already had heard her. He whispered something in a strange language, coughing several times, his voice rough already. Apparently even talking was hard for him. He turned around, stretching out his yet unharmed arm, but Azjana didnt trust it. She summoned an arcane barrier, saving her from any harm the troll could bring her. It backed away, slowly taking an axe from his back. If he would get a chance to attack her, she would be dead, that was certain, so Azjana deicded to strike first, and polymorphed him into a sheep. She would have to get away before he regained his troll form, so she quickly looked around. There, the woods were brighter to her right, there would be an end to the forest.

She took a step forward, but stopped midair as she heard a growl behind her. She thought that the troll had broken the polymorph, and that she would have to take a quick escape, but as she turned around to look, the wolf, that had chased her the day before, stared back into her eyes. She had blinked many times yesterday and polymorphing the troll wasnt unexhausting either, so she had to think of another way to fend off the wolf. She remembered the stories her father told her to go to bed when she was young, and her favourite story was the one of a mage who summoned an arcane elemental which couldnt walk, so the elemental and the mage would argue about whose fault it was. She tried to imagine the arcane Guardian as detailed as she could, and as she heard the wolf jump, she put up her hands to summon the guardian to protect her.

The wolf bounced off the guardian and fell to the ground, the chase of yesterday clearly having cost him dearly strength. The Guardian swung his arms around and scared the wolf away, until it finally walked off into the forest, beaten and exhausted. The Guardian turned around to Azjana, and walked towards her, his arms stretched as if he was trying to help her with something. "How come you can walk?", she asked her creation, but it didnt answer. "Why can you walk? I didn't think you could take a single step." She tried again to talk with the elemental, but it didnt answer.

Suddenly, it dawned upon her, that she had not summoned a guardian that couldnt walk, but rather a guardian that couldnt speak. " _But why would he try to help me, he can see that I'm perfectly fine._ " As if the guardian could read her thoughts, he lifted his arm, and pointed to his hand. Azjana didnt understand, but as she looked on her hands, she saw that her palms were burning in an arcane fire, and she screamed in terror. "You can help me, can't you?", she begged her elemental desperatly, and it came towards her, stopping the burn on her right hand. But as the fire weakened, so did the guardian, and as her right hand stopped burning, the guardian was gone.

Azjana drew panic, and looked around for a help for her still burning left palm. She saw the brightened trees far away, and knew that this was her only hope, that there had to be water there that could soothe the burn. She dragged herself through the forest, her hand almost burnt entirely now, and the pain growing worse and worse. As she got closer to the light, she saw that there was no land after it, but that it was rather a cliff, going down about a hundred feet.

In the valley down there was not much, merely a farm, with a way leading out of the valley, and a river providing water for the farm. At least, she could soothe her left arm there, her left hand being burnt entirely by now. She looked for a way to climb down the cliff, and froze, shivers running down her spine, as she heard a growl behind her once more.

It was the wolf, coming to get the weakened prey for his pack, and she had no way out. The wolf sprinted towards her, desperate to finally claim his prey. She pondered about jumping down the cliff, trying to gather enough strength to yet blink once more to make it safely to the river. Her time grew short, so she jumped, trying to blink into the river, her left arm stinging one last time from the arcane powers. Then everything went black.


End file.
